A Series of Usagi
by Umiki
Summary: Like Usagi Tsukino being with unusual partners? Want to see her with baddies, familiar faces, or people never thought of before? Take a peek and see if you like it. has Bleach, Naruto, and a few others
1. top

Umiki: Helloe everyone, it's me again. I know some of you are wondering about wether or not I am even alive but I assure you I AM. I just have been juggling my life and love of reading and writing to the point of unbearable. However, I realized a while back that while doing all of my long stories was a pain in the ass I discovered just how much one-shots fit my style of imagination and writing. Because of that I started a new series I like to call UsagiMulti/ A Series of Usagi.

/IMPORTANT PART YOU NEED TO KNOW\ Basically I pair Usagi with different people from all sorts of different animes/manga/games that come to me and write it down. And I am not biased on relationships so one or two thus far of my one-shots have yuri (girl-girl) and side yoai (boy-boy) in them. However most of the fics are the regular girl-boy relationship. (Unless someone asks me to change Usagi's gender. I just might do it if I have a good idea for it!) Also the pairings will be in various stages of relationship so don't be surprised if many of the fics don't have what I call 'lovey-dovey' stuff. I personally think that the stuff about "soul-mates" and "one-true love" is not something one finds but earns. (Romance just really isn't my thing) One more thing, I have been trying to pair her with people that I have yet to see at all or most wouldn't dream of doing without good reason. So don't be surprised by some of the pairings okay?

Now for the official stuff. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC! NOT SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THE OTHERS THAT POP UP IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!

NOW LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!!

A series of Usagi

Summary: Who gets to sleep on the top?

Crossover: D. Gray-Man

Characters: Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Usagi, Allen

Pairing: you decide

Lavi stared at the identical mountains of food that were shrinking by the minute with nothing short of amusement. Lenalee shook her head and wondered how it had come to this. Miranda only panicked at the thought of her friends possibly exploding from the amount of food.

Both piles rapidly shrunk as the eaters tried to finish before the other. The fate of their pride and nightly comfort were on the line, they could not loose. As one they glanced at each other and saw that they were on the last course. With vigor they stuffed their faces and mouths and swallowed chunks and drowned it with water. They slammed their glasses down and called, "Finished!"

The mess hall was quite. Not a sound was heard. Both eaters awaited the verdict……

Lavi smiled cheerily before announcing, "Usagi." Usagi shot her fist in the air with a shout of victory while Allen banged his head on the table.

"I get to sleep on the top today!" Usagi declared. Miranda froze when she heard that before her face turned into a cherry. Lenalee sent Miranda a worried look when the time-stopper suddenly fainted, her face still a cherry. Lavi just laughed into his arm as his other hand banged the table top.

Usagi looked confused and suspicious as she questioned the smug looking Lavi. "Didn't anyone ever tell her that this is how Allen and I decide who sleeps on the top bunk?" Lavi gave her a perverted grin. Allen merely groaned in humiliation.


	2. Treaty

A Series of Usagi

UsaMadara

Summary: the real reason Madara agreed to the peace treaty.

Crossover: Naruto

Characters: Usagi, Madara

Pairings: UsagixMadara

Usagi huffed as she watched her husband pout with his arms crossed over his chest, intending to not look at her. Seriously, her husband could be such a child when they were in private.

"Do it." She growled.

"No." Madara growled back. She felt a tick form over her eye.

"Madara you will accept this treaty!"

"There is no way I will make peace with those tree-hugging twits!" Madara shot back. Usagi felt her temper reach its breaking point now. If her husband wanted to act like a child then she'll treat him like one!

"Nothing you say?" she said in a very calm and sweet tone. Madara stiffened and glanced back at her with unease.

"Nothing you say will make me agree to this." He repeated. His wife's smile made his unease sky-rocket.

"Fine then, don't agree."

"Usagi?"

"You can mend your socks yourself."

Madara froze completely at that. "………….."

"And if I find out you ordered the other women to fix them instead, you'll be sleeping on the couch for three months. Missions not included."

"………………………..Fine, I'll sign the damn peace treaty." Madara grumbled.

Usagi smile became as bright as the sun. "I knew you could do it honey."


	3. Trade

A Series of Usagi

Summery: It was a simple exchange, made from a silent understanding, nothing more

Crossover: Crisis Core FFVII

Characters: Usagi, Genesis, Angeal

Pairings: none

Usagi liked watching people, was obsessed with it even. From a very early age she had had nothing much to do because of her life as a social outcast in her old backwater village, and had taken to watching people originally to figure out what sort of people were the best to look to for help if need be. This had in the end led her to figuring out the art of manipulation and masks.

In learning how to manipulate her own emotions and project only what she wanted others to see she learned how to manipulate the reactions and thought process of others. This was what had allowed her to catch the eye of a traveling merchant, insuring of her escape of the village, and train her to be a merchant, thus giving her a way of surviving on her own. As she grew she manipulated her teacher to give her more than most in lessons and thus obtain a way of finding the holes that let her look outside the box. When she had gained enough of his trust and respect as a merchant her teacher agreed to follow her plan of setting up a trade with the backwater town of Barona for their relatively unknown dumbapples. Within half a decade she had become one of the richest produce merchants in the continent.

One year she decided to visit the village again out of bordem. She went anonumously and silently, just another traveler who was curious about the town. And she watched.

For three days she watched the town. The elders who both scorned and accepted the apple market, the adults who worked in either the fields or the apple groves, the children who ran in care-free abandom or went to school like it was a prison. It was all the same. Nothing was different.

Then she saw them. To her it was like a solarflare amongst candles. Two young boys, one dressed well and carrying fresh school materials, the other rugged with his books held together with a belt. They were walking side by side and conversing in a manner only friends could have. She watched as the two boys, looking no different from any of the other children, seemed to form their own world that no one else dared to step within. She became curious and watched them for three more days before coming to a realization.

They were outsiders. It did not matter that they had family, they were outsiders both not of their own making yet reinforced by their own minds. They were special. Too special. She decided to see how special.

The next day she waited by the road that they always took. When they appeared she waited till they had just passed her before asking them one question. "Will you make a trade?" They stopped and turned to her with gazes that only she had ever seen from one person, herself. Approximatly ten seconds later the red-head replied.

"What will you trade for?" She smiled to herself then. Taking out a simple book, one that she had never read but had kept as a reminder of her history, she presented it to them.

"I only have this book. I have never read it, never even opened it, but I have held it because it represents a past that humans no longer believe. It is only a book yet it represents a power that has driven men mad searching for answers within it. What have you to trade?" The black haired boy was uneasy, his eyes gave it away, but his compainion was intrigued. The red haired boy smirked and reached into his bag, pulling out a single apple.

"I only have this apple. I have never eaten it, never even placed it to my lips, but I have held it because it represents a piece of the whole. It is only an apple yet it represents a power that humans have never been able to control, only contain and cultivate. Will you trade?" Usagi gave him a rare smile.

"A book for an apple then." Extending her book-holding hand she watched with satisfaction as the boy in turn switch her book with his apple. Standing with silent and deadly grace she walked away from them, and the town, and smiled in victory when she heard the boy read the title of the book.

"LOVELESS."


	4. The Chase

A Series of Usagi

Summary: Never insult the dango or ramen

Crossover: Naruto

Characters: Usagi, Shikamaru

Pairing: hints UsagixShikamaru

"NARA SHIKAMARU YOU BASTARD!! STAND STILL SO I CAN POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND, SKIN YOU FROM THE FEET UP, HEAL YOU, AND SKIN YOU AGAIN!! NARA!!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru didn't care that it made him work more than he had ever done in a single day at this point; he didn't even care that even now he could hear the horrendous laughter of Naruto's in his head from before this chase started. All that mattered was escaping the wrath of Uzumaki Usagi.

Not that it seemed to be working.

"NARA YOU F***ING ASS GET BACK HERE!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVEN DARING TO SHOOT DOWN RAMEN, LET ALONE _**DANGO**_!!! GET BACK HERE!!" Usagi raged as she stampeded from roof to roof with a killing intent that even Kyuubi himself admired.

Shikamaru, looking over his shoulder for a moment, sped up when he saw his teammate gaining on him. Seriously, who besides an Uzumaki would be the best of friends with you one second than chase you all over the village screaming bloody-murder the next?

Sometimes Shikamaru truly wondered why he had decided to stay a shinobi. If his mother wasn't going to kill him than it was obvious his own team would.

"NARA GET BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR DISRESPECTING THE FOODS OF THE GODS LIKE THAT!!"

'Damn she's almost on top of me. Think! What would work as a peace-offering to an Uzumaki! Weapons? No. Clothes? No. Wait I know!' Praying this worked Shikamaru took a deep breath before shouting to the woman behind him. "Usagi listen! If you will let me I will treat you to a week of free ramen and dango!" His offer seemed to flip a switch in her head because as soon as he said those magic words she performed a screeching stop. Shikamaru turned to watch her still form as she thought over his proposition.

Then, after what had seemed like an unbearable eternity, the Uzumaki kunoichi nodded excitedly and started walking toward Ichiraku's with a skip. Shikamaru decided to not give her a reason to realize that he had just arranged a weeklong series of possible dates with her.

No matter how much he liked her, the last thing he needed was Naruto to chase him all over the village instead of Usagi. Compared to Usagi, Naruto was the devil incarnate when he wanted to be.

"Troublesome."


	5. A Good Scolding

A Series of Usagi

Summary: No matter how much the ice withstands, the sun will always melt it away in the end

Crossover: Bleach

Characters: Hitsugaya, Usagi, Matsumoto, mention of Hinamori

Pairing: UsagixHitsugaya, maybe

Usagi sighed as she reached the 10th Division Captains Office, annoyed as the stinging cold of the said captain's anger grew stronger with each step. She really couldn't decide if she was either blessed or cursed, considering the fact that her zanpakto's effect allowed her to brush the effects of ice and snow based zanpakto' aside like it was a fly. This often led her to being the messenger of choice whenever the famous "prodigy" Captain had one of his 'fits'. She was fine with that and all but for the love of the Spirit King what she didn't get was why everyone always insisted that she try and talk him out of his fit whenever she was sent for.

I mean even the Soutaichou had hinted that he expected her to somehow be able to end his fits! What was with that?!

Sighing again Usagi knocked on the door. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I have a message from squads 11, 9, and 4." She told him with a dash of annoyance. She had become so used to being messenger to the 10th barracks that the 'pipsqueak', as she dared call him in only her head, didn't care if the only respect she showed him was calling him by his title.

She only had to wait a second before she heard him reply for her to come in. Noticing the state of the door she growled lowly before kicking it so that the ice lining the space between the door and frame broke and shoved it to the side. The sight that met her was what she expected.

Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk, piles of paperwork on both sides, and not a sign of ice or snow covering either. At the wall to her right was poor Matsumoto, shivering even as she wore two layers of winter clothing, and trying to do some work for once. The rest of the office was covered in ice so dense that it would take the strength of Sajin-Taichou's bankai to shatter. The windows were open but it did nothing to stop the winter wonderland from holding.

The pipsqueak didn't even look up from his paperwork when he ordered her to tell him the message. Usagi mentally shouted profanities at him as his tone hit home. She knew exactly why he was so angry and she sympathized with him but enough was enough.

Screw getting in trouble for once. "The message is from the 11th, 9th, and 4th squads. Long story short Taichou, turn off the winter works. You're so angry that you're causing all of the Seireite to go through a flash winter. Many members of the 9th and 11th are being sent to the 4th for treatment of frost-bite and the 4th division is at their wits end by now. So I ask you personally to GROW UP ALREADY!!" the pipsqueak stopped his work and slowly lifted his head to look at her, his glare almost making her loose her nerve.

Almost.

"What did you say Tsukino Usagi, 3rd seat of squad 9." Matsumoto was watching this with wonder and a dash of fear, whether for her own safety or for Usagi she did not know. Usagi decided to help her.

"Rangiku-san, please leave. What I need to say to your captain is not something you should hear." Usagi told her softly, Matsumoto wasted no time to even reply. By the time the captain realized she was actually going, the lieutenant had closed the door behind her. It was now just the captain and the third seat.

Usagi did not even flinch when the sound of ice growing to cover even the windows reached her ears, she refused to be intimidated. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I will not repeat myself so listen to what I have to say before you send an ice dragon in my face." The glare did not waver, but it did not intensify either.

"I know you are worried about Hinamori-san, and I know you hold yourself guilty over what happened to her. I know that in your mind you are going over every single event that took place that you believe that you could possibly have changed, I know that even now there is a 'if only' whispering in the back of your mind telling you that it could have been different. Well guess what, no matter how much you think it over it's not going to change the fact that it happened." The intensity of the captain's spiritual pressure nearly choked her at this point, but she refused to let the idiot wallow in self-pity anymore.

"Hinamori made her choice. When she read that letter she choose to believe it over someone she had known years if not decades before ever joining the Academy. She choose to listen to that letter so much that she became blind to any other truth, not even caring about what she was doing to those around her as she took justice into her own hands, until reality stabbed her through the heart. And though it is true that her captain molded her into his most loyal puppet only to throw her away in the end, it doesn't change the fact that it is not Aizen who is making her remain in her coma but her own will."

The ice, which had slowly begun to grow around her legs when she spoke the lieutenant name, stopped instantly. For an instant Usagi wondered if the captain was intending to actually use Hyoinmaru on her when the ice slinked off of her legs. She mentally sighed in relief before continuing. "Hinamori sleeps now because she choose to walk the easiest path, not you." She leveled the captain with a stare that even Kenpachi Zaraki had not dared challenge the one time he faced it. She nearly smirked when she saw Hitsugaya shift under her stare.

"Just as every person is responsible for moving their own legs forward, so too do we make the decision of whether to look forward or to stare over our shoulders. No matter what choice you make Taichou, don't make it under the weight of doubts over the past. All it does is chain you to the past until that chain consumes you completely." The ice had receded completely, Hitsugaya's glare fading to almost nothing. Usagi allowed the young captain a moment to think before finishing with the words that she had to tell herself every day. "No matter what path you take, no matter how many chains try to hold you back, as long as you desire to move forward and become stronger than the chains than nothing will stop you from reaching your ultimate destination."

The entire room was silent as the two gazed into each other's eyes. For hours it seemed they gazed at each other, Hitsugaya with cold intensity and Usagi with steeled resolve. Then without warning the captain closed his eyes and nodded tiredly, and he spoke so low that only her training under Tosen had allowed her to hear it."You may go." Usagi gave him a small smile before leaving the room without a word more. She truly hoped that he could let go of the chains holding him in place, if only for his own sake.

When a vase of dark pink roses, purple lilacs, and snowdrops arrived at her desk a week later with no return address on it, Usagi couldn't help it as the sun outside suddenly blazed to try and match her smile.

\/\//\/

Just if anyone is curious about the sybolism of the flowers chosen;

dark pink roses: gratitude

purple lilacs: first emotion of love

snowdrops: hope


	6. a second trade

A Series of Usagi

Summary: she only came back because she had nothing else to do; she never intended to have to reap what she herself had sowed

Crossover: Crisis Core FFVII

Characters: Usagi, Genesis, Zack, Cloud

Pairing: none

Usagi stared at one of the only remaining Dumbapple trees left on the Planet with nothing but sympathy, twirling the two apples in her hand with a juggler's ease. Thirty years had not been kind to the Planet and its people, let alone a bunch of trees. Not even those who had learned to be ahead in the game had come out unscathed.

She snorted to herself at that, not even having to look in a mirror to figure out where that thought came from.

Her main business had fallen after the destruction of Barona, what little remained she had decided to sell off in shares. Money wasn't a problem for her, since decades of booming trade with the apples had given her enough time to save money, making her wealthy enough that only Shinra employers (aka SOLDIERS) could have made more money than her, the Shinra family itself did not count. She could live the rest of her life in luxury if she wanted to, and considering her little accident a decade ago that was going to be a long life.

She didn't have the patience or opportunity to make heirs, which in the end turned out to be a boon, who would have done everything they could to find a way to save the business. Though the chaos of watching them scurry around to keep their wealth would have served as entertainment it would have been useless and short in the end.

She didn't hold anything against Shinra for whatever reason in destroying Barona, but if she ever found out it was over something minor like hiding Wutai ninjas in their basements she was going to just commit suicide and take as much of Midgar with her as possible. And she could do it now too. Why?

SHE WAS SO F***ING BORED THAT'S WHY!!

She punched a boulder, leaving a crater five feet in diameter. Ever since she lost her business, she lost the entire source of entertainment she had obtained in her life. No more underhand sabotage that needed cleaning up, no more complaints about or from snitty underlings, no more rivals trying to overthrow her, no nothing! The mess caused by her accident had lasted only for so long, now the only thing she got from it was slight fear when strangers saw her. Not even her obsession with watching people worked anymore!! Without something acting as entertainment she was going to go insane!

'If there was ever a time you would listen to me Gaia, then listen now. GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO, EVEN IF IT LEADS ME TO MY DEATH IN THE END!!!'

Usagi froze when she heard the sound of feet stumbling. Listening in she heard the distinct sounds of male voices, two from the different pitches. They were weak if their ragged breathing was anything to go by. Narrowing her eyes, Usagi stealthily moved around the hill to lay her sights on a sight she was never going to forget.

Three men, all of them were wearing SOLDIER uniforms. She immediately knew that the blonde was in a state of mako-poisoning, the black haired boy constantly fussing over him like a chocobo hen most likely either a _really_ close friend or a lover, and the red-head….

Usagi froze when the memory of two special boys rose from the black box she kept her personal memories in. A memory of a trade that gave her reason to believe in something that she had never had to begin with. A trade…..

Usagi smirked. 'If this is what you give me than fine. Let's see what comes of this then, eh Gaia?'

Raising her voice she spoke a question that she had all but forgotten till now. "Will you make a trade?" The two men became silent instantly, the black one reaching for his blade and the red-head looking confused for a moment before an old recognition appeared in his eyes.

"What will you trade for?" he spoke softly, looking in all directions for her. The black one shoot him a look but the red-head motioned him to stand-down. Usagi smirked before walking into view. She was not disappointed when she saw recognition grow in his eyes.

"I have a few items that can be traded. I have these two apples, I have never eaten them but I still hold onto them because they represent a piece of the whole. Something that humans have never controlled, only contained and cultivated. I have a vehicle that I can give transportation in, I have used it, but I have never had need of urgency with it. It represents something that humans have created from their own power and mind yet also how humans have begun to fall. What will you trade?" the black haired one gained a hopeful look when she mentioned a car, glancing at the blonde again with worry. Now that she thought about it didn't that boy look like Helga?

The red-head took a deep breath and held up an item that was worn from use. "I have only this book. I have read its pages till I know them by heart, I have slaved over their words. I have held onto it because it gave me insight into the world that I had searched for even as a child. I held onto it even as I strove to discover the answers to its questions and went mad, just as its previous owner told me it would do. Will you trade?" Usagi gave him, for a second time, one of her smiles.

"There is one more thing you can give me. The peace of mind that Helga's supposed dead boy Cloud receive some medical attention." The black haired one's head shot up to look at her with shock and more than a dash of hope. "Two apples and a ride to someplace safe for a book and peace of mind then."

Walking over to the red-head she lifted him without effort and began to carry him over to her heavy duty truck, the black-haired one and Helga's boy following. Once they were strapped in she started up her truck and drove in the direction of the one town that had a doctor she trusted. "You know fox-head, I never did get your name, even when you were a munchkin. Shame too, I like knowing the names of people I make trades with more than once. And while we're on that, what's your name spiky-hen?"

The red-head shot the spiky-hen a sour look when he chuckled, seeming not to mind his own nickname. "My name is Genesis, ex-SOLDIER, he's Zack, also ex-SOLDIER. You seem to know the other one though, Miss SOLDIER-eyes?"

Usagi smirked playfully at his attempt at nicknames, her mako eyes gleaming. "I go by Usagi Berghvinter, and of course I would know my own nephew's name."

If anyone had been in the area when an inconspicuous heavy-duty truck bypassed them, they would have heard the sound of a man squeaking "NEPHEW!?!" very loudly followed by a females hearty laughter.


	7. perverse devotion

A Series of Usagi

Summary: So what if it was twisted, so long as he looked only at her she didn't care how much he scared her.

Crossover: Bleach

Characters: Usagi, Ulquiorra

Pairings: somewhat creepy UlquiorraxUsagi

Warnings: mentions of bondage and torture

The feel of a red hot needle carving exotic designs into her flesh forced a whimper from her gagged lips, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes threatening to fall. Her muscles tensed when she felt him tighten the ropes holding her body in place, insuring that she couldn't move an inch without his leave.

That only meant one thing.

Even though it was the usual for him during their 'sessions', she still could not hold herself back from screaming in agony as Murciélago began carving yet another 'four' onto her body, this time in kanji. It was always the same, every time he either learned how to write a different variation of the number four or he could no longer hold his emotions in check in public, he always came to her and reminded her just who she belonged to. Recently, ever since her master's last mission to the Material World, he had been coming to her more often and she just knew it had something to do with his ward.

She did not mind really, she had been chosen to be his fracción because her master had seen something in her. It was that single quality that had made her perfect for acting as the dam that held Ulquiorra's hidden madness back and in check. In return _**none**_ of the other Espada or fracción dared to even come near her, as they understood on some instinctive level that even touching her meant that the cuatro espada would tear them apart; Aizen's orders or not.

Usagi nearly screamed again when she felt Ulquiorra take hold of her mask fragment and pull on it; just enough that it wouldn't tear off but that it would hurt. Her mask had always been sensitive compared to most arrancar. She gasped in agony as he finished their session with a slash across her back and unwinding the ropes from the ceiling. She dropped to the floor with a wet-slap. She lay on the floor panting as her master watched her from behind her.

What he did nest shocked her. He gathered her into his arms and simply held her close. He said not a word, but Usagi had never wanted false words when from her master. She had learned that actions always spoke louder with Ulquiorra. And to her this act told her loud and clear what her master believed her to be.

Important. Wanted. Needed. Irreplaceable.

And she couldn't have been happier.


	8. despair

A Series of Usagi

Summary: she had loved her, but in the end her love could not save her

Crossover: Naruto

Characters: Usagi, mentions of others

Pairings: MinatoxKushina, onesided UsagixKushina

Warnings: one-sided yuri

Tears continued to fall as she held the now limp and cooling hand. Eyes that had always contained their own special fire were now dead and cold, making them nothing more than orbs of blue stone. The body that lay there before her, once so full of life, now would be still for the rest of eternity.

Usagi winced when she heard the whimpers coming from the bundle held securely in her arms. Looking down she gave the blue eyes staring back at her a watery smile and soothingly rocked the child to sleep. Once she was sure the child was sleeping she returned her gaze to the corpse of Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, a kunoichi who had successfully given birth at the cost of her life. It took all of her strength to simply look at the slack face of the woman who even in death held her heart.

Usagi never told the firey-woman her feelings, never dared breath a word or let a clue seep from her soul of how much the fellow kunoichi's smile made her feel happy, never letting her see how much a single cut received in battle made her want to cut down every person who stood before her. Usagi always made sure that any jealousy or depression she could not hide from Kushina would be believed to have been caused by a vauge matter, and not by Kushina's flirty nature.

She especially never allowed her friend to realize that the reason for her heartbreak was not because of Minato choosing Kushina, but of Kushina choosing Minato.

Usagi tensed when she heard the only door leading out of the room open but relaxed when she saw that it was the reinstated Sandaime followed closely by an ANBU. Ever since Minato had gone into his suicide battle the old shinobi had been asked to take his mantle back until the chaos left by the Kyuubi had been cleared. Bowing as best she could sitting and with both hands full she spoke with respect to one of the only people still remaining from her childhood. "Sandaime-sama, I take it that things are not well outside are they?"

The old man, that should by all rights be enjoying a well deserved retirement, sighed wearily in response. There was no point lying to the one kunoichi in all of Konoha that could read a person like a book. "Many lives and property from the outer districts are gone, our forces have been cut down to half of what they used to be, our Yondaime is dead, grief and chaos are going hand-in-hand. It will take years to rebuild. And there is the issue of young Naruto now."

'Naruto eh? Now what are the odds that name came from Jiraya's book?' Usagi thought with a miserable smile. However the issue of Naruto's fate made her smile drop like a rock when her experience of human nature came into play. Already theories of his future looked both positive and grim due to multiple factors. Her mouth becoming a frown, she set her steel-like gaze onto the kage and told him exactly what would happen.

"If you so much as mention how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi than you may as well take a kunai to his heart yourself Sandaime-sama. I do not care one bit about how much faith you both had and have in the villagers; if the truth ever gets out, grief-stricken mobs will form and lyche him without a second thought. Other villages will either target him for assassination or kidnapping to keep Konoha from obtaining such a possible weapon. The truth of what he contains can never be told to the public. _EVER._"

The old kage remained silent throughout her report and fiddled his pocketed pipe in silent comfort. He truly did not enjoy listening to anyone degrading the morality of his 'children' but this was one of the few kunoichi in the world that would tell the whole truth about the situation. You could walk up to her and ask her what the possible scenarios of a clan having parts of their traditional way of life threatened would react and she would usually ask "The best or the worst scenario?" before telling the person exactly what some of them would do. Even when the clan head was within earshot.

The Hyuuga still give her evil eyes whenever they see her in the street now.

With a tired sigh the kage seated himself in the only other chair in the room. "Then what do you suggest I do? There will be an upcoming Council meeting within the day and I need a base of action before appearing before those wolves." Usagi did not even hesitate.

"Give him to me." Sandaime shot her a sharp look. "Jiraya may be his godfather but I am his godmother. I would prefer him to take Naruto in but due to his spy network and his undesirable habits I doubt anyone with enough sanity would give a child to an old man with no clue how to take care of a baby as precious as Naruto. If I take him in than not only will he have a mother figure, but you can check up on him as much as you like you overprotective monkey." The ANBU visibly tensed at the disrespectful name. The Sandaime mearly chuckled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that he is Kushina-san's only child would it?" The skin at the edge of her eyes tightened as her stare became cold. She mentally was overlooking every memory she had that would give her an explanation as to how the old man found out her secret. She prayed that no one else had figured it out.

Before she could reply though he stood up with another sigh, turning to the door leading outside he spoke one last time. "The child is yours Usagi. No one outside this room and those who knew of his origins or the seal will ever speak of the events surrounding this night. As far as the village will know, you adopted one of the many orphans left by the Kyuubi. You have my word." Walking to the door he grasped the handle but paused when Usagi's words pierced the air.

"I hope you keep it Sandaime-sama. You will never be able to find us again if you break it." The Sandaime lowered his head once than left with his ANBU escort.

Turning her attention one last time to the corpse lying next to her, Usagi leaned over. She paused for a moment before placing her lips onto Kushina's. She waited a few seconds before moving away from the kunoichi, "I hope you have a safe journey Kushina. Know that I will protect your son with all my being even if it kills me. I swear it." Usagi slowly opened the door and glanced back at the corpse one last time. Her eyes began to glisten once more before she wiped them dry. Without another sound she looked forward and walked into the future.

The door closed silently behind her.


	9. memories

A Series of Usagi

Summary: A moment of peace and sorrow

Crossover: DNAngel

Characters: Usagi, Krad, Satoshi

Pairing: UsagixKrad

Satoshi paused in typing his report when he heard a familiar hiss from the porch. Glancing at the pair sitting on the wooden hall outside of his study he waited for a moment before returning to his typing when he was sure that no violence was about to take place.

On the porch Usagi gave the bleached devil an apologetic look as she held the brush steady in one hand and long golden hair in the other. Krad, after giving her an unamused look, returned to staring out in front of him as Usagi returned to combing the knots of his hair.

With slow motions the retired senshi stroked her lover's hair, pushing the image of a teenager with similar colored hair lying on the cold ground of a distant cemetery out of her mind with each stroke. With devoted care the rabbit braided his hair and tied it together with a black ribbon that once held the hair of a dear mother figure. When she was finally finished, Usagi leaned into his back and remained silent, content to be with her new family.

Krad did not comment as he felt the back of his shirt grow wet from unspoken tears.


	10. learning to behave

A Series of Usagi

Summary: playing peace keeper between a vampire and a ninja is not what she signed up for

Crossover: Tsubasa

Characters: Fai, Kurogane, Usagi, Sakura, Mokona, Syaoran

Pairing: minor FaixUsagixKurogane and SyaoranxSakura

Usagi felt a tick pulse over her eye as she watched for the fourth time that morning a "Chase-and-Kill-the-Idiot" game start up. She had no idea why the group's resident vampire had decided that today of all days he would try to drive Kurogane insane and make him chase the reasonably insane vampire all over the Castle of Empresses, but if it was something stupider than usual she was going to skin _both_ of them.

Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona trembled as they felt the killing intent emitting from the enraged rabbit reach its peak. They had never seen the ex-senshi this angry during one of the chase games before, though truthfully it maybe because this time they had accidentally caused Usagi to lose hold of her pipe and crush it.

They had learned that touching the smoking pipe was always a suicidal notion.

Usagi seemed to finally loose it because out of nowhere she screamed in rage and grabbed the ears of the passing vampire and ninja. She dragged them out of the dining room, the yells from Kurogane and the teasing from Fai fading as they were dragged farther away.

Three days passed.

Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona were frozen in frightened-awe as the two males ate their food without a single word, polite and not doing anything that could suggest that they usually would be in chase right about now. They watched as the two tried to pick up the last dumpling.

Just before a single word could be spat between the glaring/smiling duo, Usagi cleared her throat and passed them a cold stare. Both of them froze for a second before they zipped their chop-sticks away from the dumpling with a nervous muttered apology. The remaining three of the dimension-hoping group gulped when all Usagi did was give them a too-sweet smile and replied, "You're forgiven."

They _did not_ wantto know what she had done to get such compliance from the two.


	11. a dreaded deal

A Series of Usagi

Summary: She did not understand why he came to her, only that he always came when it rained

Crossover: Bleach

Characters: Usagi, Hollow Ichigo

Pairings: one-sided HichigoxUsagi hints

"I hate the rain."

Usagi did not even glance at the being that that suddenly appeared where only empty air had been before; she had learned long ago that such an action was pointless. "Then why do you come?" She asked, following their little traditional greeting. As usual her question was greeted with silence.

She heard cloth shift as the albino took his usual place next to her, not even caring about how wet he was becoming in the drenching downpour. She doubted he could even feel the cold the rain brought to everything it touched.

"When are you going to give up and accept that they're never coming back for you? The moment they found you like this they ran like cowards and did not look back." Usagi tensed as his question pierced her heart, what was left of it anyway. Casting him an angry glare, she replied with a bite in her tone.

"As soon as you cease to be the horse. When that happens I'll truly admit that the chances of them ever coming back are dead." Orbs of gold surrounded by black gave her a nasty look but it changed to an almost insane grin that revealed black teeth, a sight that had always made her skin crawl.

"Alright than, if I become the King you'll admit defeat and come with me. It's a deal!" Without warning his hand shot out and scratched her unmasked cheek enough to make it bleed. She watched in repulsed-awe as he licked the blood off his hand and felt her throat clench, making it hard to breath.

Without another word he seemed to vaporize into the rain, his grin holding an alarming promise.

Usagi prayed that he never became King.


	12. greens and nuts

A Series of Usagi

Summary: he hates how much the greens affect her, especially when he is around

Crossover: Final Fantasy VII

Characters: Usagi, Cloud, others mentioned

Pairing: UsagixCloud

Cloud almost sighed when he saw a familiar mop of ruffled feathers/hair sitting amongst the chocobos. He should have known that she would be here. "Usagi, come out of the herd and stop eating the greens." He told her. The mop of feather/hair twitched before popping out of the pile of sandwiched bird bodies. Cloud's eye nearly twitched when he saw the sheepish expression combined with the greens hanging out of her mouth. 'Will not laugh. Will not laugh.' He repeated in a mantra. He froze when he saw a very familiar nut hanging from her mouth. 'Oh shit.'

"Usagi, go take a long cold shower and stay in your room." He ordered, moving back slowly. Oh how much he wished Tifa was here right now, she always knew what to do when the half-human/chocobo hybrid ate a breeding nut by accident. Said girl no longer had a sheepish expression but one of pure hunger and something that Cloud was not ready to deal with right now.

"Cloud-" said man shivered when he heard the tone of her voice "you know that ever since I first met you, I've always noticed that you faintly smell of greens. Why is that?" Usagi was slinking toward him steadily, and from the hazy look in her eyes Cloud knew that she was losing her sense of self. Cloud became more worried than ever.

Every time she forgot she who, or rather what, she was, she always reacted to her most base of instincts in accordance to the situation. This proved to be useful when her gold chocobo genes gave her advantage in battle, but when instances like this happened no man or woman was safe from her when her breeding reaction was put on steroids. The excited trills of the herd were not helping the former experiment's mindset or his worry either.

Forget Sephiroth and JENOVA, nothing survived when his lover/clone/sister set her sights on something.

"Hey Spiky what's tak'n so long?! Get'n your g'rl away from her cous's isn't too hard!" Cid yelled before stepping into the pen. He too froze when he saw the state of the hybrid before cursing to kingdom come. Pulling out his PHS, he speed-dialed and put it to his ear. All he said was, "I'm gon'na kill who-ever left breed'n nuts out for the git to find."

Usagi smiled before beginning a chase that would bring nothing but chaos and humor to the AVALANCHE group for exactly five hours, fourty minutes, and thirteen seconds.

Vincent counted.


	13. Lucky Cat

UsaGrim

Summary: she always seemed to have the worst luck when it came to dealing with supernatural cats; the only good thing about that luck was that she always stopped being lonely afterwards

Crossover: Bleach

Characters: Usagi, Luna, Grimmjow, Ichigo and company

Pairing: none, for now

Usagi hummed as she finished her latest work. With a pleased sigh she placed it in the corner to dry slowly for a few hours, cleaned and put away all of her utensils, and made sure to check the humidity of her workshop before turning off the lights and closing the air-sealed door.

Stretching her arms over her back as her spine snapped back into place Usagi sighed again. "If any of the girls had told me that I would be working in pottery when I grew up, I think I would have dragged them to a doctor."

"Indeed, the thought of you in this profession would have been impossible to comprehend years ago." A British-accented voice commented from her feet. Usagi let out a humph and picked up her long time companion Luna.

"So Luna, what do you think we should have for din-" her question was interrupted by the sound of something zipping and then a crash almost directly behind her that nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Both females spun around towards the sound, instinctively falling into defensive stances. However, the sight that lay before them made them stare.

It was some sort of cat-like creature. Cat-like in that it had the shape and look of a cat, but as far as Usagi knew, no cat had what looked like ivory colored armor in place of fur.

It took a moment to realize two things: it was badly hurt by the look of the blood and gashes, and it was unconscious.

As one Luna and Usagi shared a look. Luna twitched, "Usagi, as an advisor I strongly recommend _not_ touching a creature we know nothing about. As a friend who knows you almost inside and out, I know that you'll ignore my advice thus I am not going to argue with you." _But I will be there should this backfire_ was left unsaid.

Usagi chuckled before testing (aka poking and prodding) to make sure the creature didn't attack her without warning. Once satisfied she dragged that heavy creature inside her house and spent the next hour cleaning it up and bandaging it.

It didn't wake till the next day. Long story short, Usagi learned that the creature, a Hollow 'he' called himself, was named Grimmjow, he got the worst off in a fight, had fled from Hueco Mundo for shelter in the human world, and was a panther not a goddamned cat(!) once she decoded his grumbling and advert usage of every swearword she had ever heard and a few unknown to her.

Grimmjow ended up staying for a week as his wounds healed. During that time Usagi did the best she could to make the grade-A jerk as comfortable as possible while going about life. Luna on the other hand was constantly watching him for any misbehavior, leading to an interesting verbal spar between the two cat creatures (panther danmit!).

It was on the eighth morning that Usagi discovered her guest had left in the night. It was not unexpected to the woman, she knew that Grimmjow had tolerated her because she helped heal him, "The only reason he probably didn't kill you in your sleep" as Luna commented with a sniff.

Usagi knew it. It didn't explain why she felt gloomy for days about his sudden leaving.

It was a year later when Usagi got the surprise of her life.

It was literally déjà-vu with the sound of something zipping and a crash behind her. With an unexpected hopeful flutter in her stomach Usagi spun around, looking for the shape of the bony panther. Instead, as before, it was not a giant cat lying wounded but a blue-haired man in his late twenties.

Her first instinct was to run (cats are one thing but men are another thing entirely!), but before she even twitched his eyes opened to reveal a pair of blue eyes that she had not seen in over a year.

"G-Grimmjow?" she breathed.

"Goddamnit woman quit standing there and get those stupid bandages!" his gruff voice, exactly that of the panther, gurgled as blood began to spill out of his mouth.

A different set of instincts took over and before either realized it, Grimmjow (and it had to be Grimmjow, no one else had a potty mouth like his) was on her couch, hissing as she cleaned out the sand from his wounds and the antiseptic cleaned out any infection. Bandages wrapped around him so much Luna, who had grudgingly accepted "the demon spawn" had returned, had laughed herself silly.

"Forget a panther, you should be a mummy!"

"What was that you *#$#%$$# kitty-cat!"

"Stop it both of you. Grimmjow, don't chase her or the bandages will go on wrong."

That had been two months ago. And she couldn't have been happier.

"Woman! Are you done spacing out or what?" the familiar gruff voice, heard only by her, demanded behind her. With a smile Usagi nodded and finished putting away her recent batch. Locking her workshop she approached her house, her unseen and unheard guardian following her with a few choice dirty words.

As both the human and hollow walked away, something from the corner of her eye pulled her gaze to stare into a pair of brown eyes. The young man with bleached hair, and the small group of friends next to him, stared at her with shock from the trees.

It took seconds before she slapped her hand to her face. "What is with people popping up in my backyard!" she groaned. An amused sound drew her attention.

She looked behind her to see Grimmjow giving them a blank look for a few moments before he did something she never expected. He smirked predatorily and lazily waved, "Let's go at it another time Kurosaki! This time I'll beat ya into tha ground!"

The boy twitched and seemed to be reaching for something when Usagi did what she always did when Grimmjow was being annoying. She smacked the back of his head.

Had her attention been on the kids behind her she would have seen them staring at her with jaws dropped. "Grimmjow! Torment some poor sap after dinner! Unless of course you wouldn't mind letting Luna have your share?"

"F*** no is that stupid cat getting my food Woman! And stay out of this!" he shouted back at her.

"What was that you ignoble cur?" said cat screeched as she began to scratch at the hollow's face.

The blonde Tsukino's expression became volcanic and with lightning fast accuracy she twisted his ear. Turning back her attention to the teens, ignoring the cursing and clawing hollow, she gave them a smile.

"Would you like to join us?" the boy Kurosaki nodded dumbly as he watched her drag the hollow away by the ear, to his furious and explicit cursing.

Suffice to say, Usagi learned a lot about her guest and his story thanks to the 'helpful' information given to her over dinner. To Grimmjow's indigent protests (f*** no way are they goi-WHAM) Usagi extended their visits anytime they wanted.

On the condition they buy something from her shop every time of course. Hey a bunny's got to make a living.

"IS THAT ALL YA GOT KUROSAKI?"

"SHUT UP!"

Usagi smiled happily as she popped her head out the window. "Booooys! Luuuunch! And don't you have broken my shop again! You know that will make me angry!" she called in a sweet sing-song voice. Ignoring their jerking stops Usagi skipped back inside. At the table Ishida finished his homework, absently petting the pile of goo once called Luna, Sado sitting on the couch in thought, Rukia drawing designs for the promised one-of-a-kind Chappy-rabbit pottery (which made her wonder if she should try to see if she should make more Chappy products and sell it to Soul Society, she was sure she could get that leery candy-merchant to work something out) and Orihime skipping with a tray of sandwiches outside.

Usagi smiled happily. She had been wrong.

It was possible to feel even happier.


	14. Sides

JasdeviUsa

Summary: When she saw what they really were for the first time, she realized that she had fallen without ever noticing.

Crossover: D Grayman

Characters: Usagi, Jasdero, and Devit/Jasdevi

Pairing: Twins/JasdevixUsagi

The first time they met they had tried to kill each other.

She, an Exorcist of the Black Order since she had been found by General Cloud at age six. They, members of the Noah Clan and the sworn enemies of the Order she served.

The battle had lasted for an hour. Her Dual-Moon, her precious Innocence, against the strange abilities of their guns and their imagination. When they could not battle any longer they all lay in that field for hours, their bodies too exhausted to do anything else.

They mostly insulted each other, called each other names and threatened very unpleasant things, with their guns pointed more at each other than her to her amusement.

When she became strong enough to lift herself off the ground, she had stared at them for a few minutes before doing what could easily get her killed. She turned her back to them and began to walk away.

"Why not come finish us? You could try right now and we couldn't stop ya." The black haired one, Devit asked chokingly. She felt her eyebrow twitch before she coldly glanced back at them over her shoulder.

"If my enemies are going to die, they will be standing or kneeling from injuries. Not lying on the group helpless. No one won the battle today, thus no one dies today."

"So if it's a draw both sides live?" the blond Jasdero commented, tilting his head like a child. Her lips twitched but she did not answer as she continued on.

From then on, almost every other month since, they found her during a mission or, if they were really daring, within miles of Headquarters. Every time they battled until they dropped and stayed like that for as long as it took for her to get back up and walk away.

During the hours they lay on the ground, they talked. They talked about everything and anything, from hairstyles to schoolwork to the best metal polish they owned, hell they even once questioned just what exactly made the sky blue! She learned quite a lot about her foes and they her.

This was also when she began to doubt. She did not realize it at the time, but the longer she interacted with them the more she began to stop seeing the world in the black and white outlook the Order had raised her on. Before she even realized it, she began to look forward to her little 'spars' with them.

It went on for two years before she was assigned a mission from the man Leviler, who had looked to smug for her comfort. She and two other Exorcists were to investigate the rumors of a haunted town that no one exited or had been seen from for over five months.

The mission seemed normal at first, went in, found out that Innocence had in fact been involved, discovered its effects (which had been to place the entire town and any who entered into a nightmarish hell), and got it in one piece.

What had not been normal was the punch to the head from behind.

She barely was able to remain standing as the vertigo from the punch left her reeling. "What are you doing!" she demanded to the older and gruffer Exorcist.

He gave her a sickly grin. "My job is two-fold missy. I do my part as an Exorcist instead of the hangman's noose, and I re-educate Exorcists who have been showing too many signs of straying from the flock. _In any way I see fit_."

She immediately realized what he meant and paled. "You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"They only need you alive and able to carry on your duty missy. Nothing else matters." He then charged her and because of her previous hit, she was still dangerously reeling.

It was not long before he caught her and began to give her the beating of a lifetime.

She didn't know how long it had been going on but she knew that as he prepared to take it to the next level, and the thought made her shudder in revulsion, she had prayed to any who would listen that he was stopped. '_Just make him stop._' She begged.

KA-BOOM

KA-BOOM

She barely heard her tormentor curse as smoke began to fill the room. She was so weak and tired, but she dragged enough strength to open her eyes just enough, just enough to see black boots and red leather.

Her eyes widened painfully when she heard two voices she never expected. "You don't even deserve to hear our song. Filthy human trash!"

In seconds the sounds of fighting, or more like a hell of a beating, ensued. Usagi however could no longer keep herself awake and succumbed to her wounds.

When she woke, she found herself being cared for by a person she instinctively knew to be the Twins. "Devit, Jasdero." She had mumbled tiredly. The man had blinked in shock at her words, before giving her one of the Twin's signature insane grins.

"Jasdevi."

A week later, and no longer wearing what once marked her as one of the Black Order, they brought her outside to a lovely garden and introduced her to a lot of people that she learned were in fact half of the Noah Clan. Her heart had nearly stopped when the Earl himself, in a human form no less, raised his tea cup to her and sent her a belligerent smile.

"Every one of us has one or two favorite humans young Exorcist. You just happen to be the Twins' bond."

She turned her gaze to the two clueless looking boys, who had entered that state when she had felt bold and pecked them on the cheek earlier, as Road laughed maniacally at their expressions.

"That's okay than. They're my bond too."


	15. Understanding

UsaAion

Summary: She and Mary were the Twin Prophets.

Crossover: Chrono Crusade

Characters: Serena, Mary, Aion, Chrono

Pairing: AionxSerena, ChronoxMary

She and Mary were the Twin Prophets.

Mary was the Prophet of Memory. She could see the past, present, and future through the memories of those who came before and after her.

She was the Prophet of Power. She could take on the abilities of those who she integrated into herself and combine them to create a power that could bend reality itself.

Mary was beloved for her prophecies and her kind quite nature. She could make any fall for her without trying because Mary would always know without knowing how to act with each person she met.

She was beloved for her battle prowess and her ability to bring any foe she faced to their knees with only a glance. Many also found a comrade with her in her willingness to fight for those at her side.

However, unlike Mary, she could hear the things said about them.

She could hear how many found Mary's abilities frightening and hers just downright bordering heresy, _she knows everything about us before ever meeting…her abilities tread into God's Realm…are they really human…_

She saw their fear.

Thus when _they_ came to retrieve them, Serena willingly followed her kidnappers to a world both she and Mary had never truly seen before.

They were used for their abilities again, that was true. But unlike in the Order, Eden and its Sinners saw nothing wrong with having such powers. They actually respected the Sisters when their human nature was ignored.

She saw the closeness of Mary to Chrono. She knew that Mary had been waiting for him since they had been children. What she had not expected to see was the closeness that she had to Aion.

She did not realize until he one day made her truly laugh with an ease only Mary had once had.

Thus when the Head of Pandemonium attacked and Mary became bonded to its memories and she to its powers, Serena cried. She cried as she realized what Mary had meant long ago when her life would be taken.

But she could not leave those she had bonded to.

That was why she watched as Mary and Chrono fell to the earth below, not once stepping in to stop it.

That was why, when Aion returned one day covered in blood, she knew. She approached Aion, who stared back at her prepared.

She hugged him.

"We will always be twins. Aion and Chrono, Mary and Serena. Chrono to Mary. Serena to Aion. That will never change. Never."

\/\/\/

To dark-wolf-howl: you asked me if I would put some normal pairings in this. I'm sorry, but when I started this fic I decided that it was to be for pairings that are out of the norm or never thought possible in some cases. I stand firm to that principle for this fic. I appreciate though that you like these fics enough to review, and hope you like these new ones just as much.


	16. Forgivness

UsagiItachi

Summary: It takes true strength to forgive when all there had been before was hatred

Crossover: Naruto

Characters: Usagi, Itachi, Sasuke, many others

Pairing: UsagixItachi, hints of MichiruxDeidara, MakotoxKisame, and maybe NarutoxHinata

Note* once more to remind any that this fic was created for pairings and stories of Usagi connected to someone normally people don't often pair her with, whether because it's not a normal pairing period or because there are very few of them.

\/\/\/

The entire room was silent, no one even moved as the two stared at each other.

One stared held a combination of hate, bloodlust, and longing while the other a calm, serene, and awaiting balm. On both sides were separate groups awaiting for how it would all go.

One group consisting of followers to one of the two taking part in this showdown, all waiting for the sign for them to strike down their enemies like the hawk their team was named after. The second group consisted of Konoha ninjas selected specifically to handle the two and Team Hawk, however due to the presence of the third group and being split up earlier they could only wait before acting; something the leader of the group, a young blonde hyperactive of a ninja, was not enjoying. The only thing holding him in line was the presence of the lavender-eyed kunoichi next to him.

The third group was silent, knowing that this could be the last day on earth for some of them. The group consisted of a few that were well known in the Bingo Book, such as Kisame Hoshigake and Deidara no Iwa; while others were unknown, even civilian-like, such as the aquamarine-haired artist who stood close to Deidara or the ninja-chef that stood next to her blue-skinned husband with her battle/cooking tools at the ready. The last member of the group was a small blonde with blue eyes, holding herself in a way only a field-medic would. They were watching the standoff with anxiety, the blonde more so than the others.

The silence was suddenly broken by one of the two. "I did not expect you to find me." That seemed to make something snap in those blood-driven eyes.

"YOU GODDAMNED BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, SAY NO? YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO SOMEONE ELSE! YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN THE _DUTY_ OF KILLING OUR CLAN TO SOMEONE ELSE! SO WHY? TELL ME DANMITT!" Every person in the room except the older of the two became tense as they awaited an answer. Depending how this answer was received, it would mean the difference between a bloodbath and a truce.

Suffice to say the answer was unexpected to most of those watching. "To make you hate me, and to save your life." The younger of the two became a statue, his eyes staring into the unseeing eyes of the one person his whole world had revolved around for most of his life.

"What? What do you mean hate you?" The elder gave the younger an unmasked gaze.

"If I had let another do it they would have followed it to the dot, 'to kill _**all**_ of the Uchiha clan, every man, woman, and child'. By doing it myself I insured that if I faltered in my mission then there would be explainable reason as to why. It also insured that by hating me, you would not hate the village and thus fall into the same trap our clan fell into. As long as you showed loyalty to the village to some extent, than you were more likely to not have been held back by the fear and prejudice of the High Council. And it worked; it worked so well that when you agreed to grow stronger under the snake the Council barely had time to even create a rushed team of one chunin and genin."

The elder did something that shocked every single person watching then, he got on his knees and bowed in front of his brother; completely exposing himself to attack if the younger one should desire it. "In the end, my efforts to give you some semblance of a chance was destroyed by the very words I had told you to live by. For that Sasuke, I am truly sorry."

The entire room was frozen in shock. Here was Uchiha Itachi, one of the world's most infamous clan killers, and all around S-ranked ninja, willingly on his hands and knees apologizing to the one person in the entire world that had wanted him dead for years.

The mere sight of it was enough to make some of the audience pinch themselves to make sure this wasn't a genjutsu.

The blonde medic didn't care about the shock of her lover's actions, she had seen this long in the making. What she did care about was how Itachi's actions were affecting his younger brother.

The first few seconds Itachi had kneeled Sasuke had probably intended to kill him and had he actually done so Usagi would have struck him down, no matter how much Itachi would have hated her for it. However, after those few seconds the youngest Uchiha also surprised everyone there.

He fell limply to his knees in front of his still venerable brother and stared.

He stared for what felt like hours before they heard it. Softly at first, but slowly and surely, they recognized it. Sasuke Uchiha, the Avenger of the Uchiha, was crying.

Usagi instantly realized a breakdown when she saw it and relaxed. Sasuke was not going to hurt anyone for some time.

"I would have gone with you…had you asked me aniki." He breathed through his tears. Itachi tensed at that forgotten name. "I would have gone with you had you asked me, even as you stood over our parents corpses."

Itachi raised his head to look at his trembling brother. "Sasuke…"

"I forgave you for killing them long ago. I was not ignorant enough to not have noticed how stressed the clan made you since I could remember, and I hated them for it. But leaving me behind…." Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, before pulling the younger man into a hug.

Neither said anything else.


End file.
